Scary Night
by Saku06
Summary: Cinq Saints d'or d'Athéna sont envoyés en mission. Malheureusement ils n'arriveront jamais à destination. [one shot]


Note: Salut, salut! Voila un petit one shot très court. L'idée m'est venue toute seule, et s'il y a une raison à cette longueur plus que misérable, c'est parce que les examen m'empêchent de me pencher sur mon pc comme je veux.

C'est un petit délire de ma part,et vous remarquerez que c'est bien loin de mon répertoire habituel.

Titre: Scary Night

Genre: Horror/ très léger shonen-aï (pour ne pas dire inexistant)

Disclamer: Les personages (sauf le chauffeur XD) ne sont pas de moi.

Reviews please!

Bonne lecture.

Scary Night.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi c'est sur nous que cette corvée est tombée !

Se plaint Milo en regardant à travers la vitre. Il faisait déjà nuit sur le petit sentier sur lequel roulait le bus qui emmenait les cinq Saints d'or. Milo, Camus, Mu, Death Mask et Aiolia avaient été désignés par Athéna elle-même pour partir en mission. Ils ne savaient rien du tout sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était qu'ils devaient rencontrer le messager d'un Dieu qui leur donnerait les détails de leurs missions.

-Moi ce qui me fait surtout chier c'est le temps !

Ajouta Death Mask, tandis que l'orage n'en finissait pas. Aiolia écoutait de la musique, mimant chaque instrument, au risque d'éborgner Mu. Camus lui lisait tranquillement son livre. Pour une fois il ne s'agissait pas de philosophie, ou autre chose barbante.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis chéri ?

Demanda Milo, en regardant au-dessus de l'épaule du Verseau. Camus referma son livre et tandis qu'il commença à raconter l'histoire, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-C'est un livre sur les légendes urbaines. Comme la légende de Dracula, du loup-garou, ou autres monstres dignes des films d'horreurs.

-Tu lis ça toi ?

Plaisanta Death Mask, très étonné que Camus s'intéresse à ce genre de choses.

-Il s'agit surtout d'un livre qui explique de manière scientifique les possibilités que ces légendes soient en fait tirées de faits divers réels.

Se justifia le Français, n'aimant pas qu'on critique sa lecture. Milo prit le livre des mains de son amant et le posa plus loin. Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, puis s'attaqua à son cou.

-Laisse moi devenir ton petit Dracula, mon chéri.

-Regardez les ceux là…je vais être jaloux si ça continue !

Lança Aiolia qui remit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Death Mask quand à lui ne dit rien, car il était vraiment jaloux. Mu changea de place. Le Lion était bien gentil, mais à force de se prendre des coups dans les côtes, le Bélier perdait patience. L'Atlante vint s'assoire à côté du Cancer qui grogna lorsqu'il sentit une présence près de lui.

-Shura te manque ? C'est pour ça que tu es de si mauvaise humeur ?

-Pff Shura me manquer…pff…Non c'est ce temps pourri qui m'énerve.

Comme l'Italien pouvait être mauvais comédien. Tout le monde savait que la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas partir c'était parce qu'il devrait laisser l'Espagnol seul. Et comme tout Italien qui se respecte…Death Mask n'aimait pas s'éloigner de son compagnon.

Soudain, un bruit étrange attira leur attention, et le bus s'arrêta. Le conducteur s'excusa un instant et sortit sous la pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. En regardant à travers la vitre, Mu dit plus pour lui-même.

-C'est la pleine Lune ce soir…

Au bout de dix minutes, le chauffeur revint dans le bus, trempé jusqu'aux os.

-Messieurs, je suis désolé mais le bus est en panne. J'ai appelé un dépanneur, mais il risque de ne pas venir avant demain matin. Par chance j'ai vu qu'il y avait une maison abandonnée à un pâté de maison…Vous pourrez y passer la nuit.

Les cinq Saints d'or soupirèrent, ils prirent leurs sacs et sortirent du bus. A la suite l'un de l'autre, ils suivirent le petit sentier qui les conduisit jusqu'à cette fameuse maison abandonnée. Un grand éclair leur permit de voir la maison. Pas de doute, elle devait être abandonnée depuis le siècle dernier au moins.

Les volets claquaient sur les fenêtres la plupart dénuées de vitres. Milo et Angelo poussèrent les lourdes portes en bois. Une odeur de renfermé leur sauta à la figure tandis que Mu se plaignait auprès du chauffeur.

-Ca fait déjà deux fois que le bus tombe en panne !

-Je suis désolé.

-Je m'en fou ! C'est pas du tout professionnel ! S'insurgea Death Mask.

-Je m'excuse, tout est de ma faute. Vous n'avez qu'à passer la nuit ici, dès que le bus est réparé je viens vous chercher.

-Pas question ! C'est trop crade ici !

Commenta Milo, qui écarta une toile d'araignée de son champ de vision. Mais peine perdue, le chauffeur était déjà repartit laissant les cinq Saints seuls dans l'immense hall. La pièce principale devait certainement être resplendissante autrefois. Un petit couloir les emmena dans ce qui devait être la salle de bal. Un immense chandelier en cristal tenait au-dessus de leur tête. Divers tableaux pour la plupart en lambeau étaient accrochés aux murs, la poussière et les araignées étaient les seules choses habitant cette demeure.

-Ca me fait froid dans le dos ce décor. Dit Mu en croisant les bras.

-Ho ! Mais c'est que notre petit Mu aurait la trouille ? Se moqua Death Mask. Mais à peine avait il commencé de rire qu'il se retourna en sursautant.

-La prochaine fois tu te la fermes Deathy ! Se moqua à présent Milo.

-Vas y moque toi, n'empêche que j'ai sentis un truc bouger derrière nous.

-Mais oui c'est ça…Et bientôt tu vas voir des fantômes et tout le tralala !

Renchérit Aiolia. Pendant que Death Mask, Aiolia et Milo se courraient après, malgré les demandes de Mu de se calmer, Camus, qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment, stoppa net les trois gredins en disant d'un ton neutre.

-Vous savez, que c'est la réplique exacte du château qui se trouve sur la couverture de mon livre ?

Quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur le Verseau, qui était d'un calme à tout épreuve. Un long silence précéda un rire nerveux. Milo se rapprocha du Français et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant.

-Bon ben je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je tombe de fatigue. On va voir où sont les chambres ?

Tout le monde hocha de la tête, et tandis qu'ils empruntaient le gigantesque escalier, Aiolia remarqua à travers la fenêtre la présence d'un cimetière derrière la maison. Un frisson passa le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Arrivés à l'étage supérieur, ils se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir, aux portes multiples. Death Mask ouvrit l'une d'entre elles, et il trouva une chambre plus que délabrée. Seul le lit semblait encore tenir. Les meubles étaient rongés par les mites, les rats et autres créatures dégoûtantes avaient élus domicile aux quatre coins de la pièce.

-Bon j'ai trouvé ma chambre…bonne nuit bande de peureux !

S'exclama l'Italien en refermant la porte derrière lui, faisant ainsi sursauter le Bélier et le Lion. Milo ouvrit la porte d'en face et entraîna Camus derrière lui, souhaitant bonne nuit aux deux Saints d'or restant. Aiolia prit la chambre suivante, jugeant bon d'avertir Mu qu'il y avait un cimetière dehors, avant de refermer la porte.

Mu lança des regards de gauche à droite. Il se retrouvait à présent seul dans ce long couloir lugubre. Et l'orage qui ne cessait pas. Tandis qu'il entrait dans sa chambre, il se demanda si Aiolia avait voulu lui faire peur en parlant du cimetière. Quelle ironie tout de même. Lui, un Saint d'or, l'un des plus sages et calmes, avait peur du moindre petit bruit dans cette maison ridicule.

-Le voyage sans doute…

Murmura-t-il, en refermant la porte. L'Atlante sursauta une nouvelle fois, en tombant nez à nez avec un ours empaillé, grandeur nature, alors qu'un éclair apparu derrière la fenêtre. Mu soupira et secoua la tête. Il était vraiment sur les nerfs ce soir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout irait mieux !

Il secoua les draps pour en retirer toute la poussière et se coucha. Tout ça c'était de la faute de Shion après tout ! L'Ancien Saint d'or du Bélier, s'amusait à lui raconter des histoires de fantômes et autres mythes de maisons hantées lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune apprenti. Mu se promis de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à son maître lorsqu'ils rentreraient…s'ils rentraient un jour…

Fermant doucement les yeux, le Lion sombra dans les bras de Morphée lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose remuer sous la couverture…et remonter le long de sa jambe ! Le Grec souleva lentement la couverture et plongea son bras en dessous, essayant d'attraper ce rat qui l'empêchait de dormir. Si seulement cela avait été un rat.

Un cri réveilla le Scorpion. Cette voix…C'était Aiolia ! Le Grec se passa une main sur le visage. Pourquoi le Lion avait il crié ainsi ! Il aurait vu un fantôme ou quoi ? Milo se recoucha, lorsqu'il vit que Camus n'était plus là. D'un vif bond il se retrouva debout.

-Camus ?

Aucune réponse. Il était tard et de toute façon, ce n'était pas le genre du Verseau de faire des blagues. Milo remit son pantalon en ronchonnant.

-Ho hé Camus ?

Toujours rien. De plus il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, ce qui est plutôt étrange vu qu'Aiolia avait crié un instant plus tôt. Milo se décida d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Death Mask. Mais en y entrant il n'y trouva…qu'une chambre vide. Le Scorpion se précipita alors dans la chambre d'Aiolia, mais là encore elle était vide. Et celle de Mu n'était pas plus remplie que les autres.

-Mais où ils sont ?

Se demanda Milo, qui commençait à apprécier de moins en moins la solitude. Muni de sa lampe torche, le Grec se décida à partir à la recherche de ses compagnons d'armes. Mais alors qu'il avança sur le palier qui craquait sous chacun de ses pas, un mauvais pas le fit traverser l'étage.

La chute lui avait semblait durer une éternité. Milo se releva tant bien que mal, toussant sous l'effet allergisant de la poussière. Il avait mal au dos, heureusement qu'il était un Saint d'or, sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau ! Le Grec ramassa sa lampe et essaya de l'allumer en vain.

-Super !

Ronchonna-t-il. Il soupira et se mit en quête de trouver une source de lumière. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il passa dans ce qui devait être une cave. A part une famille de rats, Milo ne rencontra personne.

-Je vais le tuer ce chauffeur.

Alors qu'il errait dans les dédales sombres, Milo vit au loin une lumière, faible certes, mais au moins il y avait de la lumière ! Accélérant le pas, le Scorpion arriva enfin dans une petite salle éclairée par des torches. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose ou quelqu'un passer derrière lui. En se retournant il ne vit personne, mais il aurait juré avoir vu une chevelure mauve tourner au coin d'un des piliers.

-Mu ?

Le Grec suivit alors la piste et tomba nez à nez avec un sarcophage.

-Mais bordel c'est quoi ce délire ?

Un bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur du cercueil égyptien. Hésitant un instant, Milo souffla puis ouvrit le sarcophage. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en y découvrant une momie. Recouverte de bandelettes, seul le visage de la momie était découvert. D'autant plus que ce visage appartenait à quelqu'un que le Scorpion connaissait très bien.

-Merde, Mu !

Milo avait beau le secouer, le Bélier ne réagissait pas. Comme s'il était endormit dans un sommeil profond. Trouvant la plaisanterie de très mauvais goût, Milo s'énerva.

-Bon allez, réveilles-toi !

Ce fut comme un déclic. Le Bélier ouvrit les yeux comme par magie. Mais loin d'être rassuré, Milo fit un pas en arrière et tomba sur les fesses. Bien qu'au début, il prenait ça pour une plaisanterie, le Grec y pensait de moins en moins. En effet les yeux de l'Atlante, d'ordinaire verts, étaient en cet instant d'un blanc effrayant.

-M…Mu ?

Le Bélier sortit alors doucement de son sarcophage, bras en avant comme s'il voulait attraper le Scorpion. Ne désirant pas attendre que Mu éclate de rire, Milo se releva et partit en courant.

Traversant à vive allure les couloirs sombres, Milo jeta un œil en arrière pour voir si Mu le poursuivait toujours. Il ne vit que trop tard, la personne devant lui et se la prit de plein fouet. A terre, dans un éclair grondant, Milo découvrit le visage de celui contre qui il s'était cogné.

-Ha ! Aiolia ! J'suis content de te voir ! Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais Mu a débloqué là !

Expliqua le Scorpion en se relevant. Seulement, le Lion ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter. Le blond se tenait la tête, et suppliait Milo de partir loin, très loin.

-Ho, Aiolia ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu te sens mal ?

-Vas t'en ! Avant que ça ne recommence ! Par je t'en pris ! Ne me regarde pas !

Suppliait en vain le Lion, esquivant chaque geste de son ami.

-La pleine Lune…

Reprit-il. A peine, Milo eut-il le temps de comprendre de quoi il voulait parler, qu'un cri déchirant raisonna dans le couloir. Le Scorpion n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Aiolia, se métamorphosait devant lui en direct.

De longues griffes avaient prit la place de ses ongles, et son visage laissait apparaître un long museau mais surtout des dents pointues. Un long pelage marron le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds.

-Aiolia !

Mais à présent, Milo n'avait plus affaire au Lion, mais bel et bien à un loup-garou ! Les yeux injectés de sang le fixèrent, le loup passa sa langue sur ses babines et d'un seul coup, il se mit à hurler à la mort. Un pas après l'autre l'animal se rapprocha de sa future victime.

Ne voulant pas servir de repas à l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Milo esquiva un coup de patte et se remit à courir. Il filait comme le vent, cherchant à chaque tournant une échappatoire. Le Grec pouvait entendre les grognements de celui qui fut son ami et s'il ne trouvait pas vite une sortie au plus vite, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Un escalier apparu devant lui, et Milo monta les marches quatre à quatre. Par bonheur la porte devant laquelle il était, n'était pas fermée. Et c'est contre cette dernière que le loup-garou se cogna le nez.

Contre la porte, Milo haletait. Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite. Quelle honte tout de même ! Un Saint d'or fuir. Mais tout Saint d'or quel qu'il soit, il n'en reste néanmoins qu'un homme. Un bruit attira l'attention du Scorpion. Qu'est ce qui allait encore lui arriver cette fois ?

Les pas se rapprochaient de lui et Milo retint un cri en voyant une personne apparaître devant lui.

-Rah ! Death Mask tu m'as fait peur !

Souffla Milo, en voyant son compagnon d'arme se tenir devant lui. Contrairement à Mu ou Aiolia, le Cancer ne semblait pas affecté par la moindre folie… Milo raconta son aventure à l'Italien qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

D'accord, l'Italien n'était pas bavard, mais c'était tout de même étonnant de ne pas entendre ne serait-ce qu'un réplique cinglante.

-Hé ho Deathy tu m'écoutes !

Demanda le Grec, en donnant un coup sur l'épaule droite du Cancer. Un bruit sourd retentit alors dans le couloir. Puis quelque chose roula jusqu'aux pieds de Milo. Le regard horrifié, Milo baissa lentement les yeux et s'empêcha de crier en découvrant que ce qui touchait ses pieds n'était autre que…la tête du Saint du Cancer ! Le corps quand à lui restait toujours debout, immobile.

Ce qui décida Milo à courir fut de voir le corps sortir une épée de son fourreau et la tête du Cancer lui dire d'une voix à vous glacer les os.

-Tu m'as volé ma tête…Je vais prendre la tienne.

Et une fois encore, Milo courait, il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici, coûte que coûte. Dans sa course, Milo s'arrêta net. Quel ami ferait il s'il partait sans aider les siens ? Il est un Saint d'or d'Athéna après tout ! Son rôle est de se battre continuellement. Il n'avait tout de même pas battu le Seigneur des Enfers pour fuir devant des créatures mystiques ! D'un autre côté, Hadès avait le beau visage et le joli petit cul de Shun, alors que ces monstres étaient hideux et avaient volé la vie de ses amis.

Le Scorpion ne pu réfléchir d'avantage. Il sentit soudain quelque chose de lourd lui tomber sur le haut du crâne et s'affaissa à terre, totalement inconscient.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Milo se retrouvait dans son lit, seul. Il se releva sur les coudes lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière.

-Tu es réveillé Milo ?

Ce petit accent français. Camus était enfin là ! Tout ceci n'avait était qu'un mauvais rêve. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, les Grec se guida au simple son de la voix de son amant, et lorsqu'il sentit un corps, il se lova contre.

-Ho ! Camus ! J'ai fais un rêve étrange ! D'abord Mu qui était transformé en momie, Aiolia qui devenait un loup-garou et Death Mask qui avait perdu la tête.

-Le dernier cas n'est pas si étonnant, on sait tous que Death Mask est un peu fou.

Répondit calmement le Verseau, sans bouger. Milo était enfin rassuré. Oui tout ceci n'avait était qu'un mauvais rêve. Ils allaient se rendormir et dès demain matin ils quitteraient tous les cinq cette affreuse maison.

Mais tout à coup, des bruits inquiétants se firent entendre de nouveau. Et dans un grand claquement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître, la momie, le loup-garou et le cavalier sans tête. Surprit Milo fit un pas en arrière, et se cogna contre Camus.

En se retournant, Milo blêmit. Tout ceci était donc bien réel ? Et le pire de tout…

-Camus…pas toi…

Souffla-t-il en voyant son meilleur ami et amant, vêtu de la tête au pied en noir. Une cape noire et un haut de forme de la même couleur. Sa chevelure était également de couleur nuit, mais le plus inquiétant n'était pas ses vêtements, ni sa couleur de cheveux…Mais bel et bien les deux longues canines blanches et brillantes.

Les trois monstres fixèrent le couple, sans bouger. Camus quand à lui, bloqua les poignets du Scorpion dans son dos, dégageant lentement son cou de ses boucles bleues.

-Ne m'as-tu pas demandé de te laisser devenir mon Dracula ?

Souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille du Grec, tandis qu'il se penchait dangereusement vers le cou offert de sa victime. Milo ferma lentement les yeux. Son heure était arrivée. Après tout, une fois mordu, il deviendrait comme eux. Tout ceci n'est que justice. Si dès le début il ne les avait pas abandonné, peut-être auraient eu tous une chance de s'en sortir.

Lentement, il sentit les canines de Camus s'enfoncer dans la chair de son cou, son sang remonter contre le courant, son énergie vitale se vider, puis…

-HAAAAAAA !

Hurla le Scorpion, en se débattant dans le vide. Une fois ses esprits calmés, il remarqua qu'il faisait jour. Pour être certain de ne pas se tromper, le Grec se pinça fortement, réprimant sa douleur. Non, cette fois tout était bien vrai ! Et tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar !

Milo se leva en soufflant, rassuré. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler un T-shirt et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, afin de rejoindre Mu qui était déjà au pied de l'escalier. Avec un large sourire sur le visage, Milo passa son bras autour des épaules du Bélier.

-Salut Milo. Dis donc j'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit ! J'ai rêvé que j'étais une momie et…

-Pas possible ? Moi j'étais un loup-garou, avec les poils et tout ! Dit Aiolia venant à leur rencontre.

-Et moi le cavalier sans tête, même que Milo me l'a fait perdre.

Ajouta Death Mask en posant son sac sur son épaule. Au fur et à mesure de leur récit, Milo blêmit, se sentant mal.

-Quand à moi, je n'étais autre que le Seigneur Dracula.

Dit Camus, qui les attendait dans le hall. Un long silence s'installa. Ils avaient fait le même rêve ? Milo secoua la tête. Qu'ils aient fait le même rêve tous les cinq n'étaient vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT pas normal. Prenant la tête du groupe, Milo franchit les derniers pas jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Bon les mecs, moi j'ai qu'une chose à dire, sortons d'ici en vitesse !

Les autres hochèrent de la tête, regardant derrière eux une dernière fois, cette maison plus qu'étrange. Mais à peine avaient ils fait quelques pas, que les quatre Saints d'or se cognèrent contre Milo, qui était stoppé net sur le perron, les yeux écarquillés et transpirant de peur.

Les autres furent très vite dans le même état en apercevant le chauffeur du bus qui se tenait devant eux, le visage à moitié décomposé, les vêtements en lambeaux. Le volant du véhicule dans une main, une hache dans l'autre. Un large sourire inquiétant étirant ses lèvres, il leur dit d'une voix sortit d'outre tombe.

-Salut…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Fin.


End file.
